The present invention relates to a metal electrode with an active cover layer comprising metal platinates, metal palladates, or the like.
It is known in the art to utilize metal electrodes with an active cover layer on the basis of Me(I) approx. 0.5Pt.sub.3 O.sub.4, with Me(I) representing Li and Na for the electrolyses of NaCl, KCl, chlorate and HCl, as shown by the German published application No. 1,813,944. As shown by U.S. application Ser. No. 450,834, the active cover may also contain substances of the type Me.sub.A (I) approx. 0,4Me.sub.B (I) approx. 0,1Pt.sub.3 O.sub.4, with Me.sub.A representing Li, Na, K and Me.sub.B representing Tl and Ag. These electrodes stand out for a high reliability in operation, long life and high constancy of the cell voltage.